Shan'hal'lak
by PrussianEagle
Summary: He had been gone nearly seven years since he left. She cried, being alone is scary. being alone is a frightening way to live... But he wasn'y going to ler her be alone. Read and Reivew!
1. Chapter 1

I OWN STAR TREK! wait- no thats just a movie ticket stub... durn.

The translatin of the Vulcan dialect can be found at the bottom of each chapter

* * *

She had said that someday, she would be able to feel her emotions freely. She had said the someday, she would leave Vulcan and move to Earth. She said that the reason he spent a lot of his time around her was because she was like him..

_"Spohkh," She had said, waiting for him to catch up to her. "Why do you so avidly attempt to hide your emotions?" "Because I am Vulcan. And so are you." she had the began walking again, as he was in close enough proximity._

_"Yes, I am. Yet I do not try." She said, looking up at the older boy. "You should, Aspithia-kam." he said. She had always gone by her last name, Aspithia, rather than her first name. She only let her parents and Spock know. "Yes, I know, but I do not choose to. It is my choice, isn't it?"  
"I suppose it is, Aspithia-kam."_

_^^%^^_

She had always made him wonder. Why did she not follow Vulcan cultures?  
_"Dom - ki'sarlah…"She had whispered, Looking up at what she considered to be her only friend._

_"You leave today." She said, her melodic voice hoarse._

_"Yes. I leave for Star Fleet Academy today."_

_"I will miss you." She said,eyeing him caringly. Carefully, she looked up. "I will." He nodded._

_"Dif-tor heh smusma, Shinaytha-kam."The last time he suspeted to see her,he usd her first name, for the last time._

_"D-Dif-tor heh smusma, Spohkh." As he turned away, he could have sworn he'd seen a single tear escape her dark topaz eyes._

Five years Later

"How long does the planet have?" Spock said to the ensign.

"Minutes, sir." The Ensign said, a thick Russian accent cloaking his young voice.

Spock rushed to the transporter room, and was beamed down to the planet. he ran to the cave that held his mother, father, five elders, and... and... Shinaytha Aspithia. "We must get of the planet," Spock said. They all rushed out of the cave. "Enterprise. Beam us up." As they began to energize, Spock mother was claimed by the planet.

Enterprise, thirty minutes later

"Trader." The elder said, pointing at Aspithia. "Trader?!" Aspithia screamed.

"You have a degree in Romulan drilling, am i correct?"

"Yes."

"And a degree in the dialects of Romulus, Correct?"

"Yes."

"Then it is only logical to suspect that you aided them. You are disowned from the Vulcan colony."

"_Rai...RAI!_ _Ponfo Miran!" _She screamed a the elder, She was about to run at him, but Spock grabbed her arms from behind her.

_"Ti'amah, Spohkh, Ti'amah!"_ She stuggled to free her arms but gave up and started yelling again. _"Ponfo Miran! Ponfo Miran! PONFO MIRAN!" _The young woman screamed, falling to her knees. She cried. "_Tushah pla' ri aitlun ki' nam-tor ek'nahon... tushah pla' ri aitlun ki' nam-tor ek'nahon, Spohkh." _the young woman sobbed.

He let go of her arms and looked at her_. "S' ti'th'laktra, Shinaytha-kam. Dr'ash ka' s'isa."_

_"Dr'ash ka' ri s'isa, Spohkh. Tushah pa ek'nahon."_

_"Rai, tu sha' ka' ek'nohan. Tushah kr' la, sha' tushah ka'? Tushah kr' vu le'te'kov, yeht? Dr'ash ka' goh olozhikaik." _She stood and looked at him. "Thank you. _Taluhk nash-veh k' dular."_

^^%^^

_Spok and Shinaytha were never bondmates. She had always loved him, yet she had always believed it was one sided. They had become friends by chance- bumping into each other. Spock reading, Aspithia just not paying attention. She was four years younger than him, meeting when she was ten and he fourteen. She had fallen when they ran into each other, and he dropped his book. he had picked it up and then helped the younger Vulcan up. "I'm sorry. i was not paying attention of where i was walking-It is highly illogical of me. I am Shi'naytha Aspithia." She said, looking up at the older Vulcan. "I am Spock So'sapek." He replied calmly. "You are half-human."_

_"How do you know?" He asked, eyeing the small girl. "So am I."_

* * *

Spohkh- the Vulcan pronunciation  
Dom-ki'salah- So, it has come...  
Diftor heh smusma- Live Long and Prosper  
Rai- No  
Ponfo Miran- Go to Hell!  
Ti'amah- Let me go!  
Tushah pla' ri aitlun ki' nam-tor ek'nahon- I do not want to be alone...  
S'ti'th'laktra- I greive with thee  
Dr'ash ka' s'isa- It is alright  
Dr'ash ka' s'isa, Tushah pa ek'nahon- It is not alright, I am alone.  
Rai, tu sha' ka' ek'nohan. Tushah kr' la sha' tushah ka'? Tushah kr' vu le'te'kov, yeht? Dr'ash ka' goh olozhikaik.- No, you are not alone. I am here, are i not? I am your friend, correct? It is only logical.  
Taluhk nash-veh k' dular-I cherish thee/a declaration of love that is accepted between bondmates by Vulcan society

* * *

Sorry it short

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Come on ya know ya want to!


	2. Chapter 2

"_You are half human?"_

_"Yes. And i don't plan to be stoic and emotionless all my life."_

_"It is the Vulcan way."_

_At that, she began to walk again. Should he follow her? He decided against it. He went home, and said nothing about it. The next day, he encountered the small girl again after his class._

_"T'nar pak sorat y'rahi, Spohkh." She said, her voice stoic and her expression emotionless, though she had a smile in her eyes._

_"T'nar jaral, Aspithia-kam."_

_"May I ask a personal query?" He asked, looking down at her._

_"Go ahead."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"Ten years old." she looked at him as she replied. "I must leave. Goodbye." She said that and then walked off. Later that evening, after Spock returned home, he spoke to his mother. "What is it, Spohkh?" She had asked him, sitting next to her son._

_"I have met another half human," He said. "Spohkh..." She said, covering her mouth. "Her name is Shi'naytha Aspithia, and she ten years old, upcoming the ritual of kahs-wan."_

_"Bring her here, Spohkh."_

_"As you wish, mother."_

_^^%^^_

_The next day, he found the girl reading Vulcan mythology in the square. he walked towards her, stopping about five feet in front of her. Sensing his presence, she marked her page and looked up at him."_

_"Yes, Spohkh?"_

_"My mother wishes that you join us for dinner this evening at our home." _

"_I will. My parents are off planet at the time, so that would be quite convenient." The small girl got to her feet and stood next to Spock. He began to walk __so she followed. "Aspithia-kam,"_

"_Yes?"_

_"Have you undergone the ordeal of kahs-wan?"_

_"No, in fact, I am leaving for the ordeal in two weeks."He nodded, looking down at the small girl. They walked for a while, along a long path. "Were here." he said, walking up to and opening the door. "Welcome, Spohkh." his mother called from a separate room. Aspithia remained frozen at the door, staring blankly ahead of her. Spock looked at her and motioned for her to come in. she carefully stepped through the door, taking in her surroundings. Spock's mother walked into the room then, greeted them, and told them both to sit. They did as they were told, and sat at the dining the table. His mother came out with a vulcan redspice dish, vulcan spice tea and vegetables. She set them in the center of the table. "It's very nice to meet you, Aspithia." His mother said, looking down at the small girl. "It is nice to meet you to also, Mrs. So'sapek." they served themselves, and ate in silence. After their dinner, Spock's mother guided the two young Vulcans to the main room, where they spoke._

_"So, Aspithia, are your parents going to be worried that your home so late?" Mrs. So'sapek asked._

_"No ma'am. My parents are off planet."_

_"Oh." she replied, turning her head to look out the window. She turned back to them, and quickly asked. "Would you two like fruit?" They both nodded, and she brought a bowl filled with an assortment of exotic fruits and put it on the small side table. Spock took a Pla-savas, which is a sweet blue fruit. Aspithia took a Khaf-savas, which is a orange fruit that is fruit that must be cut open with a knife. To Spock's dismay, she pulled a small l'ibua from her robes and carefully slice open the fruit. She slipped the knife closed and put it back in her robes. Time progressed. "Thank you very much for the meal," she said gently, looking at Spock's mother. "It is getting late. I am going to head home." She stood from her seat, and Spock's mother said goodbye. He led her to the door, said farewell and sent the young girl off. after that, he had bee obsessed with every new fact that he could learn about her. She was different. She was like him._

_^^%^^_

"It is fine," he replied calmly. The elders went to sickbay, but she remained behind along with Spock. "I'm so sorry about your mother..." She whispered, looking him in the eyes.

"I am sorry about your family." he replied, careful as to what he said. Jim T. Kirk walked up to her then, looking to Spock, confusion in his blue eyes. "An old friend." he nodded. "I'm Jim t. Kirk." he said, sticking out his hand.

"Aspithia."

"No last name?"

"That is my last name." She said, tilting her head to the side.

"Eh!? Why do none of the hot girls tell me their first names?" he complained.

"What does he mean?" she said, walking up to Spock.

"I believe he is speaking of lieutenant Uhura."

"Yes I am," Kirk complained, looking at Uhura. "it's really Deja vu. Who knows your name?" he questioned, looking at Aspithia. "Hmm. I guess only one person now…" she trailed off, thinking of her parents. "And that is…?" Kirk questioned, motioning with his hands. "Spohkh." she said, looking down at her now dirt-covered robes. "Who?" Jim questioned, his brow knitted together. "Oh," she said looking at Kirk. "I'm sorry. I used the Vulcan pronunciation. Spock." she said, pointing at him. "Ahh. Uhura," He called, and the lieutenant came to her captain. "Yes sir?" she asked, looking at the man. "Could you lend Aspithia here a uniform? She'll be aiding our first mate." he said happily, clapping Spock on the back.

"Of course, Captain." she smiled at Aspithia, and Aspithia smiled weakly back at her. The two walked off, and left the bridge. "So, Spock, would you mind letting her aid you in your duties?"

"No sir." he replied, his voice and expression emotionless. But to anyone who knew Spock well, they would be able to tell that he was upset.

^^%^^

"So, you're Vulcan?" Uhura questioned, rummaging through her closet.  
"Yes." She said, looking around. Uhura then handed Aspithia a blue Starfleet uniform. She led Aspithia to the bathroom and the Vulcan changed her clothes. When she came out Uhura examined her. She looked uncomfortable, and was pulling at her new uniform. It fit her perfectly, and the boots were an addition. "Is there something wrong?" Uhura asked, walking up to the other woman. "Its so... light weight. I suppose i am used to heavy Vulcan robes... It's only logical for me to be not used to it."

"Oh. I understand. You'll get used to it."

"Yes, i believe i will, Lieutenant. Thank you."

"No problem."

They walked out of Uhura's quarters, and began to head back to the bridge.

^^%^^

_"You going to StarFleet Academy?" She questioned, raising an already arched eyebrow._

_"Yes."_

_"Ok." she said, turning to look out the window. That was quite un-Aspithia like. She would have usually told him some thing like 'You're not leaving.' or just stared at him until he agreed. She was hard-headed and aggressive, but she was loyal. Something was wrong with her- and he needed to know what it was._

_"What is wrong, Shinaytha?" he questioned, concern well hidden in his voice. It had been nearly four years since he met the rebellious girl, and he had learned to detect her emotions. She turned around to face her friend, and studied him closely. "It is nothing, Spohkh." she said, turning back tot the window. He sighed inaudibly, and straightened his posture. He wished he could see what was wrong with her._

_^^%^^_

When they reached the bridge, Aspithia was reminded of just how much she missed Vulcan. She shook the thoughts out of her mind, and ignored the Humans that were staring at her. She walked over to Spock, and looked up at him.

_"Ra pu'fa ka' neni'ka na' tor?"_ She questioned, turning to see Kirk staring at her, as if waiting for her to tell him what she said.

_"Yeht' tor vah ka' var-tor tu." _He responded, turning towards his station. She immediately followed him and sat next to him. it went on silently, and later that evening, when everyone had returned to there quarters and new respective quarters, Aspithia found her way to Spock's quarters.

* * *

T'nar pak sorat y'rahi- A formal greeting  
T'nar jaral- A formal response  
kahs-wan- A ritual that most Vulcan children go through, more specifically a ritual were the child is left in the wilderness for a previously chosen a mount of time. (ex: two months)  
Pla-savas- A sweet fruit that varies from purple to blue. The skin of the fruit is sour.  
Khaf-savas- Litterally translated to 'blood fruit'- this name was given to it beacuase of it's emerald green juice. The fruit is said to have a sweet, tangy, bitter, and sugary tasting fruit.  
L'ibua- A small Vulcan knife.  
Ra pu'fa ka' neni'ka na' tor?- What am i supposed to do?  
Yeht' tor vah ka' var-tor tu.- Just do as I tell you to.

* * *

REVIEW! COME ON- YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!!


End file.
